mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Von Karstons
The Von Karston family (their true name being unknown) are a brood of pureblood Titans, who are children to the Rainmaker. They are notable for being notorious henchmen for the Syndicate, and have made a home for themselves somewhere in Tyran. The Von Kartsons will be prominant supervillains to appear in Revenant, though are not expected to appear until later (unless events transpire differently). Origins They are unique to Tawh's other broods in that they embrace a human lifestyle over living with their own species, and seem to abhor their biological 'father', as it were. As a Titan, each was born from an egg - their family line is therefore dictated by whichever was born first. The first three that hatched were the most powerful, and have claimed themselves as heads of the household, with the others scrambling over one another for some form of recognition from their heads of the house. The Von Karstons are notoriously sociopathic. Their decision to live amongst humans is mostly down to their desire to be 'big fish' in a small pond, as humanity is rarely prepared to handle a Titan attack, let alone from a Von Karston. They are also closely associated with the Syndicate, though their relationship is more of a mutual friendship with Richard Zarak rather than a business arrangement. Members It is unknown how many Von Kartsons there are. It is likely to be close to one hundred, though many of the Von Karstons are far weaker than the three heads of the house. The notable members of the Von Karstons are listed. Cassio Von Karston The respective 'head' of the Von Karston family, Cassio is reputable for showing great restraint. Unlike the others, who often give their nature away, he is skilled at blending into human society, going as far as owning currency or property in order to 'fit in'. He is, by far, the most powerful member of the group. Though not nearly as physically strong as the Rainmaker, he rivals his brood-father in his cunning and ruthlesness. He is also a fearless diplomat, having intimidated multiple politicians including Cayden Masher, who reported said of Cassio that 'he paints his plots to match his eyes; the darkest I have ever seen.' He is a close friend of Richard Zarak, possibly being the cause of the Von Karston's alliance with the Syndicate. Jaden Von Karston Closely considered to be the heir to the Von Karston line, Jaden is more commonly seen conducting operations within the Syndicate. It is rumoured that it was Jaden, not Cassio, that first persauded the Von Karston line to abandon the Rainmaker and settle down in human grounds instead, where they would be free to do as they please and abuse who they please. Jaden is feared above all other Von Karstons. Cassio is at least reasonable. Arianna is at least sympathetic to her victims. Jaden, on the other hand, is considered nothing short of an absolute madman. If he does not have humans to abuse, he simply tortures a member of his family. Jaden is always looking for new toys. He is also the least powerful in his dragon form, spending all most all of his time as a human. He is also the arch-nemisis of Wyatt Masher, though only having encountered him twice during a four year battle of wits, and the two share a seething hatred of one another. Arianna Von Karston Sometimes referred to as the 'jewel of the family name', Arianna is anything but beautiful on the inside. She most often acts as the hand that keeps the family in line. She has, in the past, cut members of the family out if they step out of line or misbehave. Family members who are 'cut' often find themselves handed over to Jaden as his new plaything, to suffer a fate worse than death. Arianna is notable for preferring blackmail or vicious diplomacy over violence. She will appear to her target's self-interest, and is patient enough to slowly burn everything around them and watch as they destroy themselves. Though she is close with Cassio, it is rumoured that she secretly despises Jaden, as she is incapable of controlling him. Arianna has never been seen in her dragon form, and has only ever encountered one Spectre - Zankai, who reportedly didn't even realise who she was until a year later. Category:Villains